


Diario de Dean Winchester

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Dean cómo es besar a Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diario de Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sin duda esta es la peor semana del año que he podido escoger para hacer 5 fanfics/drabbles que aun NO tengo escritos porque tengo muuuuucho trabajo y ni me da tiempo casi de terminarlos ni de mandárselos a mi beta. Espero podáis perdonar los fallos que sé que hay, pero no puedo hacer más.  
> En fin… no nos entretengamos más. He decidido empezar con un Wincesto porque tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, era la más cortita de todas y además, hacía siglos que no escribía uno. Es algo light, pero creo que puede gustaros.

**Semana "matemos a la CW" día 1**

 **Título:** Diario de Dean Winchester

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** lo siento. Sin betear por falta de tiempo

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** WINCEST

 **Rating:** NC-17

 

 

 

Ya es tarde. Apenas queda nadie y a pesar de que no te veo, sé que estás allí, en la biblioteca. Entro como un rayo por esas puertas tan grandes de madera y te busco. La bibliotecaria no se vuelve para mirarme. Está demasiado ocupada ordenando fichas como para prestarme atención.

 Mis botas chirrían sobre ese suelo tan brillante y limpio. A nadie parecer molestarle, aunque tampoco hay demasiada gente como para eso. Las dos únicas personas que logro ver están muy lejos como para oírlo así que sigo caminando. Delante de mí hay una hilera de estanterías enormes que llegan al suelo, todas llenas de libros muy antiguos, y al lado hay un pequeño pasillo para poder acceder a cada una de las secciones. Tienes que andar por ahí, puedo olerte.

 Avanzo sección tras sección y no te veo. Por un segundo temo no encontrarte, que no estés ahí. Puedes haber ido a cualquier otra parte, o incluso puedes haberme engañado. Pero tú eso nunca lo harías, ¿no, Sammy?

 Entonces, al llegar al último pasillo, te veo. Estás agachado ojeando un libro y pareces metido totalmente en tu mundo. Me gusta ver cómo estudias y asimilas conocimientos. Siempre has sido tan inteligente que muchas veces pienso que eres adoptado. O yo. No lo sé. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

 Levantas la cabeza y me miras. Ves cómo avanzo hacia ti con paso decidido y el semblante serio. Te levantas y me miras cara a cara, desafiándome. Como siempre. Estoy seguro de que si yo fuera más alto que tú no lo harías.

 

 Ya casi he llegado a donde estás y sin detenerme extiendo los brazos para empujarte hacia la pared más cercana. Dejo que tu espalda choque contra el muro y aprovecho para dejarme caer sin miramientos sobre tu pecho.

 Me miras sobresaltado porque no sabes a qué viene esa reacción, pero yo te doy la respuesta rápidamente; te agarro la mandíbula con una mano y te beso en los labios. Por la expresión de tu cara veo que sigues sin entender, pero tus labios colaboran sin problemas ante este primer ataque.

 Mi boca explora la tuya con ansias y te mordisqueo los labios. Sin perder el tiempo te desabrocho la camisa, pero no por eso dejo de besarte, sino al contrario; profundizo más el beso. Tus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta y me acaricias el estómago. Siempre has sabido dónde tocarme para hacerme responder.

 

 Con la camisa abierta y la camiseta ligeramente subida por encima del ombligo, toda mi atención está ahora en tu cinturón. Abro el pantalón sin problemas y por la pequeña abertura que se separa de tu piel, veo el borde de tus calzoncillos negros. El bulto que sobresale de la tela demuestra el grado de excitación que ya tienes. Paso mi mano por encima mientras escucho cómo contienes la respiración, ansiando más y más. Si eres bueno, Sammy, quizás te lo dé.

 Deslizo mi mano entre tu ropa y finalmente envuelvo toda tu erección en mi puño. Veo cómo echas la espalda hacia atrás y te dejas de caer totalmente contra la pared mientras exhalas un suspiro. Agachas la cabeza y me miras. Me gusta que hagas eso.

 Contienes la respiración cuando notas cómo mi mano se ciñe a ti y te da calor. Comienzas a mover las caderas hacia delante buscando más y yo no sé decirte que no, Sam. Nunca he sabido y tampoco quiero.

 

 Eres silencioso como una sombra y sólo sé que lo que te estoy haciendo te está gustando porque tu respiración es más profunda e irregular de lo normal. Quiero decirte que quiero follarte, que tengo ganas de darte la vuelta y ponerte de cara a la pared, pero mis palabras se quedan atascadas al final de la garganta cuando oigo el repiquetear de unos tacones que se acercan rápidamente.

 Nos da tiempo de separarnos lo suficiente y de que te cubras con tu holgada camiseta cuando veo aparecer por la esquina a la bibliotecaria. Como si hubiera estado haciendo eso todo el rato, cojo un libro y lo ojeo con pereza, rezando para que esa mujer no oyera desde allí mi corazón desbocado.

 La miro y le muestro la mejor de mis sonrisas. Ella me mira con el mismo semblante sereno y aburrido a la vez. Sacude un libro en la palma de la mano y sin decir nada, sigue su camino hacia el fondo del pasillo.

 

 Te miro, me miras y ambos sabemos que ha llegado el momento de salir de allí.

 Una vez en el impala arranco el motor y pongo rumbo a un lugar indeterminado. El camino es largo y varias horas de viaje nos esperan por delante. Será un tostón y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en llegar a nuestro destino para alquilar una habitación de motel, quitarte la ropa y seguir por donde lo habíamos dejado. De pronto deslizas una mano por mi muslo que toma rumbo hacia la entrepierna y comienzas a acariciarme. Sonrío pero no aparto la vista de la carretera. Sólo cuando tus insistentes toqueteos se hacen más evidentes, doy un volantazo y paro en el arcén. Muy bien Sammy, si eso es lo que quieres…


End file.
